Return of Akefia
by Shikamaruxo
Summary: Ryou flies home to England to find more trouble with Akefia and sees his long lost best friend, Narcissa. And somehow Marik has joined the adventure too. Anubis' army is on it's way to hunt down Akefia Bakura, will he choose betrayal or death!


_...A boy of age six was carrying a toddler through a burning village, he ran as fast as he could, his little legs pushing against the ground hard and fast. Then, one of the Pharaoh's guards caught sight of them, they hid behind a burning house, the guard followed them. The boy ran and ran, then a guard jumped out in front of them, ready to smite them..._

I gaped and sat up in bed, I felt out of breath, as if I had been running, my heart pounded and sweat dripped off my face. I rolled out of bed and looked at the clock, it read 1pm, lucky for me it was the holidays, I looked into the mirror to come face to face with myself. I've been having the same dream for a week now, it's been ever since I heard Ryou was coming back to England.

He had been in Japan for a while now, three - four years I'm guessing. It felt strange without him for a long time, our little group just wasn't the same, but now we're in our final year at school, Year 13. How I'd longed for this year to come, his eighteenth had came and went, so had mine.

Tomorrow is Halloween, that's when Ryou comes back from Japan. His plane arrives at Manchester Airport, Wednesday 31st October 2012, 15:23. I wonder who's going to greet him. After what happened, I'm not too sure if anyone will welcome him back. Even I'm contemplating on whether or not to go.

Bakura and I were best friends, inseparable from the day I was born. We grew up together, but when we were 14, he started acting strange, he blamed it all on his necklace, he'd say it felt like something took over him. We were all starting to think he was a schizophrenic, he started to scare us. He took his card games too seriously, infact, we all ended up in a coma. I was the first to wake up, weeks afterwards, but he was gone by then. Without even saying goodbye.

I pushed myself away from the mirror and opened my bedroom door, I looked around, my flatmate wasn't about, he was quite a weird one, he comes from Egypt and looks so feminite. I entered the bathroom and put the shower on.

I showered the sweat off me and washed my hair, after my 'relaxing' shower it was nearly 2pm, I dried myself off and got dressed, I went back into my room , dried my hair, applied my makeup and got dressed.

Today was going to be a lazy day, relaxing day, nothing to do day. Atleast that's what I thought. I threw myself on the couch and switched on the television, flickering through the channels I could sense something, maybe someone. Or maybe I was just paranoid.

"Narcissa?" A voice asked as I jumped out of my skin.

"Y-yes, Marik?" I replied as I looked towards his bedroom door, which is where his head was poking out.

"Nevermind, I thought I heard a noise. Must have been you." Marik said as he was about to close his door.

The window next to Marik smashed in, I stood up as Marik investigated, he had a sword in his hand.

"Marik, what do you think you're doing with that?" I squealed.

He quickly jumped out the window as I gasped, we were on the 5th floor of the student halls, what was he thinking? I looked out of the window, Marik was nowhere to be seen. I panicked as my eyes caught glimpse of an other sword in Marik's bedroom. I rushed in and grabbed it, then when I came back into the living room, there was a middle aged man with a beard standing there.

"I do not wish to fight you, little girl," he sneered, "I wish to fight with the Thief King, who appears to not have arrived yet, seems we are early."

"Thief King? What drugs are you on, ye junkie? Get the fuck out, before I kill you!" My angry Scottish side took over me as I pointed Marik's sword at him.

The man merely laughed, he swiftly walked over to me and climbed out the window, with one last sentence, "Tell Akefia, his master is waiting."

He was about to jump out the window when an arrow pushed through his chest, he fell backwards, but Marik appeared and caught him, he brought the middle aged man into the flat and pushed him on the couch.

"Marik! He'll get blood on the couch!" I yelled.

Marik rolled his eyes and pointed a gun at the man, he seemed cool and calm. Whereas I, I was shocked and holding a sword. I instantly dropped it and edged round behind Marik to look at the dying middle aged man. 

"What's your name? Who do you work for?" Marik demanded to know.

"What's going on?" I questioned them both.

"My name? Unimportant. Who do I work for? I think you know, Ishtar." The man grinned.

"Impossible, we killed Anubis 5,000 years ago, he passed on to the other world." Marik growled as he clicked the gun and readied it.

"Ah, but didn't Akefia die? Didn't you die? Didn't... Narcissa also die?" The man looked at me as I frowned at him.

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm not dead!" I argued.

"You haven't told her then, all I'm saying is, Anubis is very much alive, and he's going to kill you all, eventually, he might even wait until Syrus and Meglani's child is born again, kill the happy little families, one by o -" The middle aged man said spitefully, then Marik pulled the trigger on him.

The man was obviously dead after the 4th bullet, but Marik kept pulling it in a fit of rage.

"Marik! No!" I gasped as I pulled the gun away from him, "He's dead, now, tell me what's going on, please!"

"Akefia will tell you, when he arrives." Marik took the gun off me and stormed back in his room.

"Who's Akefia?" I asked.

No reply. I looked back towards where the man had died, but he was gone. I did a full spin, looking for him. He couldn't have gone off on his own.


End file.
